First Night
by miiani
Summary: Just a cute one-shot of how I imagine Wanda's and Ian's first evening/night together, after she wakes up in her new host. It's rated teen for something, just so you know!


**Hey guys! So, I went to see "The Host" on saturday and yeah, now I'm in love :3 But hey, don't think I've never read the book, I did! Two years ago :b That is why I'm reading it again! eheheheh So I wanted to try something, and there it is! An Ian/Wanda one-shot just because they're so cute and I love them! Ihihihihh. Enjoy please!  
PS: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, who I truly worship and adore!**  
**PS2: The beggining, in italic, is from Chapter 59 - The Remembered, from the book "The Host", so again, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**  
**PS3: I'm in love with Jake Abel, just so you knooooow!**

* * *

First night

_Ian was watching me with a strange combination of joy and nervousness. His face was higher than it should have been, bigger than it used to be. But his eyes were still the blue I remembered. The anchor that held me to this planet._

_"You okay in there?" he asked._

_"I... I don't know," I admitted. "This feels very... weird. Every bit as weird as switching species. So much weirder than I would have thought. I... I don't know."_

_My heart fluttered again, looking into those eyes, and this was no memory of another lifetime's love. My mouth felt dry, and my stomach quivered. The place where his arm touched my back felt more alive than the rest of my body._

_"You don't mind staying here too much, do you, Wanda? Do you think that maybe you could tolerate it?" he murmured._

_Jamie squeezed my hand. Melanie put hers on top of his, then smiled when Jared added his to the pile. Trudy patted my foot. Geoffrey, Heath, Heidi, Andy, Paige, Brandt, and even Lily were beaming at me. Kyle had shuffled closer, a grin spreading across his face. Sunny's smile was the smile of a coconspirator._

_How much No Pain had Doc given me? Everything was glowing._

_Ian brushed the cloud of golden hair back from my face and laid his hand on my cheek. His hand was so big just the palm covered from my jaw to my forehead; the contact sent a jolt of electricity through my silvery skin. It tingled after that first jolt, and the pit of my stomach tingled along with it._

_I could feel a warm flush pinking my cheeks. My heart had never been broken before, but it had also never flown. It made me shy; I had a hard time finding my voice._

_"I suppose I could do that," I whispered. "If it makes you happy."_

_"That's not good enough, actually," Ian disagreed. "It has to make you happy, too."_

_I could only meet his gaze for a few seconds at a time; the shyness, so new and confusing to me, had my eyes dropping to my lap again and again._

_"I... think it might," I agreed. "I think it might make me very, very happy."_

_Happy and sad, elated and miserable, secure and afraid, loved and denied, patient and angry, peaceful and wild, complete and empty... all of it. I would feel everything. It would all be mine._

_Ian coaxed my face up until I looked him in the eyes, my cheeks flushing darker._

_"Then you will stay."_

_He kissed me, right in front of everyone, but I forgot the audience quickly. This was easy and right, no division, no confusion, no objection, just Ian and me, the molten rock moving through this new body, melding it into the pact._

_"I will stay," I agreed._

_And my tenth life began._

"With me." Ian, added, still smiling.

What a perfect smile…

My host's fragile stomach – my stomach – was twisting and this little heart was beating so fast that I was afraid it could actually fail at some point.

I had to look away again. This body was so shy and innocent that didn't exactly know how to react to all those strange emotions – especially the ones caused by Ian.

Pet had never felt love before and it seemed like it was the first time I was actually seeing, connecting with Ian…

And maybe I was, since I no longer had Melanie in one corner of my head, screaming how gross and rude and wrong was touching, kissing, loving my perfect, blonde human.

I looked up and searched for my sister's eyes, again.

"Mel." I called her in my host's thin, childish voice.

My voice_._ I had to remember myself, once more.

"Yeah, sister?" She answered with my smiling voice.

Her voice.

Melanie was glowing. I noticed that Jared's arm was now around her waist and her hand was still on Jamie's hand.

"It feels odd not having you inside my head."

"Hey! This head is mine!" Melanie exclaimed, with her playful smile and her eyes wide open.

I knew she wasn't upset and that she didn't mean to hurt me but I had to look down, feeling something stuck inside my throat. Again, my petite new body was overwhelmed with another new sensation.

"I know. And I'm sorry." I whispered, with my eyes already full of tears.

Ian rushed to take my little hand in his giant one and held me close, comforting me and kissing my now lovely blonde hair curls.

Melanie stepped forward too.

"Oh no, Wanda, listen to me! I was kidding, I was just joking around! I'm not mad at you! We're sisters, remember? Don't cry, please…"

"Still… It was wrong, and you don't know how sorry I am… I can't imagine how you've felt; you were trapped in there and… I just…"

Yeah, my week, fragile, childish body which didn't know how to react to things… Human bodies and all their emotions just kept messing up my calmed and pacific Soul.

"Shush it's okay, Wanda, she's not mad at you, nobody is, dear…" Ian was whispering soft words at my ear.

Suddenly, all I could hear was his velvet, seductive voice so close to me; all I could feel was his warm body covering every inch of mine and all I could think about was his juicy, perfect lips moving along with mine.

Why was I all stressed up, just one minute ago? I sincerely had no idea, now…

Silly human hormones, so out of control, inside of this little teenage body.

My little teenage body.

I looked up at Melanie, to clear my new mind.

"Ian's right, I'm not mad at you. I'm thankful, Wanda. You brought me back to my family and you stayed and you fought, even when it hurt you so badly. You wanted to kill yourself just to save me! Wanda, you're my sister and I love you. And we're a kickass team!"

I giggled and blushed. Again!

"I don't know if I can kick any ass with this tiny body."

Everybody laughed.

Ian's laugh, still so close to my ear, gave me chills all over my body and soul. He kissed my temple and I felt myself melting.

He must have felt the same because he turned to Doc and asked:

"Does she still have to stay here for much longer?"

"How are you feeling, Wanda?"

"I'm good. And I definitely could use a walk to get used to this body."

"Well, then I think you can leave, Wanda. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

I smiled at him. He was such a good man.

"Thanks, Doc."

I looked around the room, watching all my friends, my family.

Human kind wasn't bad. No, all of these people, they were good. They had taken care of me; I was truly one of them.

Finally I looked at Ian's glorious face.

His blue eyes were sparkling and his perfect lips were opened into a gorgeous smile.

I was home. I belonged here, next to them.

Next to him.

"Let's go, then!" I said, in my squeaky voice, looking at the ground.

Oops, it was a little bit more far away from me than I thought.

I looked up at Ian, all red again.

"Ian… I think I need some help…" I whispered.

His smile became even wider and he kissed my cheek.

"Come here, babe." Ian said, picking me up from the mattress and putting me on the ground.

I looked up to face him. I was really tiny now, compared to everyone and especially him. Ian was just huge!

"Thanks, Ian. By the way, you just got taller."

"No, my Wanderer, you just got shorter... And even more adorable!" And he kissed my nose.

And I was red again… For the thousandth time!

"Okay, I'm outta here!" Jamie suddenly said, turning around. "Goodnight Wanda!"

Everybody laughed again and wished me goodnight, following the boy.

Ian hugged me and kissed my hair.

Melanie stopped in front of us, with a threatening look inside her warm eyes.

"You!" She pointed at Ian. "Take care of her! She's my little sister; I'll be watching you, O'Shea! I still can beat the crap out of you if you cross the line!"

"I'm a thousand years-old. You're my little sister!" I pointed.

"Pff! Look at you! I'm definitely the older sister, Wanderer!"

I smiled, shyly.

"Okay, Mel. If it makes you happy..."

She looked up again, at Ian.

"You're warned, kid!"

"He's older than you, too, Mel."

"I don't care!"

Jared came closer to his loved one.

"Come, babe; O'Shea will take care of her."

"Hope so!" Melanie picked Jared's hand and they left the room.

Ian looked at me.

"I can't even imagine how it was to have that girl inside your head!"

It was strange… And amazing… And annoying… And painful… And wonderful.

"Crowed." I just said.

"Yep. That I believe, Wanda." Ian said, nodding.

I turned around to face Doc, again.

"See you tomorrow, Doc!"

"Bye, kids!"

I looked again at Ian.

"I'm right behind you, beautiful."

I giggled and left the room, hearing his steps following me.

He was so happy and so comfortable, calling me those sweet nicknames. I could clearly see how carefree he was, now that it was only me, Wanderer, the Soul, who was with him.

I suddenly turned around, graciously – this body was definitely a ballerina's body. Pet loved to dance; I could see that from my memories – and faced my human, with a small grin on my lips.

"Why are you behind me, Ian? Don't you want to walk next to me?"

Ian accelerated his pace and took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers and pulling me closer, almost crushing me into his chest.

What a perfect place to be… I thought

"I was just admiring you, my Wanderer." He whispered at my hair, kissing some curls after.

I laughed, feeling my cheeks burning.

Wanderer, the pink Soul!

"Oh, you were?"

Ian nodded and stepped back to be able to look down, at my eyes.

His own lips opened into a devious and so sensual smile and he bit his own lip, like he was observing something… Delicious.

In the next moment, I was being crushed again, this time between his body and the cave wall.

"Oh, damn right I was, Wanda! You really have a flawless butt!" He almost growled, grabbing my ass and lifting me from the ground.

All I had time to do was to lock my legs around his waist before his lips were on me, giving me no time to blush or to feel shy.

Ian kissed my hair, my eyes, my forehead, my nose, my cheeks and finally my lips. His mouth opened and his tongue started to draw paths in my lips, begging them for more touch and care and love. And so my mouth opened too, my tongue needing his tongue, my new body craving for his body and my old Soul begging for this insane, human feeling that only Ian could give me.

Ian left my mouth and started kissing my cheeks, lowering to my neck and my throat. My whole body was on fire; there was this tingling that Melanie's body never felt while he was kissing her lips, trying to reach my Soul. Now, it was all new, all colorful, amazing and marvelous. It was like fireworks – something that these eyes, Pet's eyes, my eyes, had seen sometimes, here in this world.

I was panting and touching and feeling Ian all at the same time, not exactly knowing what I was doing just trying to absorb all the frenzy that I had only experienced through Melanie's memories of Jared.

And it was so much more perfect than that.

Ian's lips returned to mine and he kissed them tenderly once… twice… three times, before opening his eyes and leaning his forehead to mine, both of them touching now.

We were both gasping and laughing and crying, looking directly into each other's eyes.

"Wow…" I just said.

"Yeah…" He added, before starting to fill my face again with small, sweet pecks.

"Ian…" I whispered.

"Yes, Wanda?" He asked, stopping with the kisses and looking directly into my eyes, again.

"Do you…" I started, not knowing if I was able to continue the question.

I knew I had to, I just didn't know how.

He smiled.

"Yes? Say it, baby, please. Whatever is on that brilliant Soul of yours, please ask it, my Wandered."

My Wanderer… I am his… I belong to him. I thought. His sentence gave me strength to continue.

"Do you… Do you like what you see? Do you like who I am, now?" I whispered.

His beautiful blue eyes widened and his both big, warm hands flew to my face, holding it.

His thumbs started to caress my cheeks.

I was about to lose control again, in a matter of seconds…

And I needed to stay focused.

"Wanderer, you are you." He repeated the first sentence he had told me, even before I had opened my eyes in this tenth life. "I don't care if you're short, tall, thin, fat, black, white, yellow or even purple! I know who you are, remember? I held you in my hand, Wandered, and you are the most beautiful creature in this whole universe. Please, understand that."

I blushed furiously and tears appeared in my silver eyes.

Ian quickly cleaned them with two soft kisses.

"Please, don't cry…" He whispered.

"That's not what I asked, Ian." I whispered too, shaking my head. "I asked you if you feel indeed attracted to this body..."

Ian laughed and his eyes showed a spark that this body had never seen before.

In my mind, a belt ring. A belt called Melanie's memories.

Jared's eyes showed up, with the same spark as the one in Ian's eyes, in that moment.

Lust.

"Baby, trust me. This gorgeous little body of yours is driving me crazy. It fits you perfectly, it's you Wanderer. And, again, you are beautiful."

Ian got closer and kissed me passionately again, for a couple of minutes.

"And here I was, thinking that my ravishing had shown you exactly what you are capable to do to my unstable and erratic human being. Looks like you're in need of a better picture, Miss Wanderer." Ian joked, before starting to devour my neck again with wet kisses and little bites.

"Ian…" I mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Someone may show up…"

"Hmm…" He just said, continuing his worship to my slender, delicate neck. I gave him more room, to explore, unwittingly.

"Ian…" I started again.

He sighed.

"You're suggesting us to stop; is that what you're doing, Wanda?"

I smiled.

"Not exactly." I answered, with an idea on my mind.

He noticed the change in my voice tone and looked at me.

"What are you thinking, gorgeous?"

"I was thinking that, maybe, we could sleep under the stars tonight." I said, with a smile on my lips.

His expression showed fear and refusal.

"No, Wanda. There's no way we are staying outside, all night, alone. It's too dangerous; I am not going to risk your life!"

I rolled my eyes and kissed the little wrinkle that had formed in the corner of his lips, because of his annoyance.

"Don't be foolish. Did you hear the word "outside" coming out of my tiny lips? Did you, Ian O'Shea?"

Now, my human showed confusion in his handsome features.

"I think I'm not getting to your point, Wanda…"

I giggled.

"I was thinking that we could go get some blankets and some pillows and maybe we could go sleep in the fireflies' room. Jamie brought me there a couple of times. I think their lights are just peaceful and beautiful." I whispered.

Ian sighed and smiled, relieved.

"You…" He started, kissing my lips after. "… Are beautiful!"

After, Ian put me back on the ground and held my hand, leading us through the dark tunnel.

When we entered his room – now ours – he quickly grabbed two pillows and three old, warm blankets.

"Give me something. Let me help, you, Ian." I asked.

"Nop. You are too tiny and too precious to be walking around carrying things."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Seriously? Seriously, Ian? I am still the same me, I can perfectly carry things!"

"Yes, but I don't want you to." He said, nodding with his head to the room's door. "After you, your highness."

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked out the door. He laughed quietly, behind me.

We reached the dark room, minutes after, and I stared, marveled, at the million little lights that filled this part of the cave with magic and mystery.

Ian silently put the blankets and the pillows on the ground and came back to me; hugging me from behind and resting his head on mine.

"Is it good now?" He whispered.

"It's all perfect." I whispered too, turning around to kiss him.

But moments after, my stomach groaned loudly, making all the fireflies' lights disappear. Maybe everything was not perfect…

I hadn't realized I was hungry until now.

Ian laughed. He was so happy and serene; I had never seen him like that, before.

I liked that a lot. It was stunning.

"Every human body needs food, now and then!" He exclaimed.

I blushed.

"I'm going to get you some food. I'll be right back, sweetheart. Make yourself home." Ian said, kissing the top of my head and leaving the room after.

I smiled as I watched the green lights showing up again, slowly.

I disposed the blankets as it seemed more comfortable and sat down against the rock, putting a pillow behind my back, curling me and hugging my legs.

Ian came back from the kitchen, minutes after, bringing some cookies' and salty snacks' bags as well as a big bottle of orange juice.

He sat next to me and opened one of the cookie's packs, offering me.

I took two and looked at the amount of good food, with questioning eyes.

"They came back from a Raid, two days ago." Ian answered my silent question.

"They?" I asked.

My Ian would never miss a Raid.

"I've told you before: I never left your side, not even for one second."

I came closer and let him hug me, snuggling inside his warm, cozy embrace.

Ian kissed my blonde curls.

And I felt adored.

So, I turned around and looked directly into my favorite pair of blue sapphire eyes.

"I love you, Ian." I whispered, in my high and trilling voice.

"As I love you, my Wanderer."

* * *

**So? What do you think? Did you like it? Revieeews!  
By the way, my Twilight story "Two Parts of An Whole" will probably be updated on the weekend, so don't be mad at me?**


End file.
